<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instant Crush by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505187">Instant Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Come Eating, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has a crush on the newest survivor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Richter/Jeff Johansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instant Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in a few minutes... I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff slouched his shoulders as he returned to the campfire. It has been a particularly rough trial, one against the plague. His teammates were Claudette, Dwight, and Nea, aka; the ones who hated the plague with their whole being. Claudette couldn’t heal, Dwight was just as scared as always, and Nea couldn’t sneak around as well. The trial seemed to last forever to Jeff, and he just wanted a break. No one had got out alive, all ruthlessly slaughtered before they could even finish repairing a single generator.</p><p>Jeff spotted Kate in the distance. He stretched his back as he greeted the country woman, “Hey, what’s going on?” </p><p>Kate’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Holy shit, Jeff. Ya gotta meet the new guy. He’s a damn fine guy if ya know what I mean.” she gave Jeff a wink with a smirk.</p><p>Everyone at the campfire knows Jeff’s sexuality, for he came out to them while he told one of his stories. Ever since then, any time a new survivor came along, Kate would try to be their matchmaker. She always tried super hard to make some guy fall in love with Jeff. In the back of her mind, she’s the best matchmaker there is, but in reality, all she ever did was match up her farm animals back home.</p><p>Jeff shook his head, “C’mon Kate, you know someone wouldn’t ever fall for me. I mean, just look at me.”</p><p>Kate playfully punches Jeff’s arm, “Come on, don't say that! You gotta be nice to yourself! You can’t just go being all mopey for the rest of eternity. Ya gotta live a little.”</p><p>Jeff frowned, “I guess. Thanks for the advice though, Kate. Anyway, just where exactly is the new guy. He’s probably scared out of his mind.”</p><p>Jeff takes a peek over Kate’s shoulder, but he can’t see the new guy, for he’s completely surrounded by the others. Jeff approaches the mess of survivors, waiting for his turn to introduce himself. After Claudette finishes introducing herself, she steps aside, letting Jeff pass through. And instantly, Jeff and the new guy lock eyes. Jeff stares, dumbfounded. </p><p>The new guy gives Jeff a little smirk, “And you are?”</p><p>Jeff snaps out of it, “Uh, Jeff, Jeff Johansen. What’s your name.”</p><p>Felix laughs, “Name’s Felix Richter, but you can just call me Felix.”</p><p>Felix moves his open hand towards Jeff, waiting for a handshake. Jeff firmly grasps at the hand, and it’s soft, untouched by the entity. Compared to Jeff’s rough hands, Felix’s is like a fluffy pillow. Jeff shakes the smooth hand, eyes still locked on Felix.</p><p>“Uhh, something on my face. You keep on staring.” </p><p>Jeff lets go of Felix’s hand, blushing, “Oh, s-sorry, I must have spaced out. Anyway, it was nice meeting you.” Jeff gives him a soft smile.</p><p>Felix smirks, “I hope we can get to know each other better.” Felix winks, “you seem lovely.”</p><p>Jeff quickly runs back to Kate, “Fuck you….”</p><p>Kate snickers, “What did I tell ya. He’s a cutie, ain’t he?”</p><p>Jeff leans in to whisper in Kate’s ear, “He was flirting, FUCKING FLIRTING with me!”</p><p>Kate laughs, “You’re kidding. Whew, he’s a keeper, Jeff. Don’t mess things up now. You finally have a chance with someone, and it’s a real cutie at that.”</p><p>Jeff blushes, “I know…”</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>Jeff takes a big swig from the bottle, and Felix laughs, “How did you even find this? It’s been a while since I’ve had a good drink!”</p><p>Jeff shrugs, “It was no biggie. I just had to sneak past that hillbilly guy to get this.”</p><p>Felix gasps as he takes the bottle from Jeff, “You didn’t!” </p><p>Felix takes a swig, “Whoo! This stuff’s strong!”</p><p>Jeff laughs, “You’ll get used to it. After being here for a while, you’ll do anything to catch a break.”</p><p>Felix stares into the forest, “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>They stay here a moment, in complete silence. The silence is deafening, until Felix finally speaks up.</p><p>“Hey, Jeff.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jeff asks, eyes focused on the stars.</p><p>Felix takes a second to respond, but when he does, it takes Jeff by surprise. Felix takes Jeff’s hairy cheek into his hand and turns him to face him. Felix closes his eyes as he inches closer to Jeff’s face, taking the larger man’s lips onto his. Jeff leans in on the kiss, biting Felix’s lip. </p><p>Felix pulls back, a long trail of saliva connecting them. He sighs, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”</p><p>Jeff chuckles, “Me too.”</p><p>Jeff pulls Felix in for another kiss, and Felix drops the large bottle of alcohol. Jeff pushes Felix down onto the ground, growling into his ear. He moves a shaky hand through Felix’s shirt. Jeff explores Felix’s still soft body with his rough hands, pulling soft moans from the smaller man. He takes one of Felix’s nipples into his hands, pinching and pulling at the sensitive flesh. </p><p>Felix groans and Jeff chuckles, “Sensitive?”</p><p>Felix pants, “Shut up.”</p><p>Jeff pulls Felix into another kiss as his hand begins exploring his lower regions. Jeff quickly removes the barrier between him and Felix’s cock, and he instantly grasps at the large member. Slowly jerking the large cock, Jeff whispers sweet nothings into Felix’s ear. Felix winces, already panting from the pleasure.</p><p>Jeff pulls back, leaving Felix’s cock a wanting, dripping mess. He moves directly in front of Felix. He takes Felix’s thick legs into each hand and folds him in half, displaying Felix’s twitching hole to the whole world. </p><p>Jeff wastes no time, quickly devouring the wanting hole. Loud groans are pulled from Felix’s throat as Jeff explores his insides with his tongue. Jeff laps at the tight hole, stretching it out and lubing it up for later.</p><p>Jeff’s cock is achingly hard through his pants. It jabs through his pants, precum slowly dripping through his underwear. But Jeff must be patient, for the main course is nearing.</p><p>Once Jeff seems Felix ready, he undresses himself, freeing his achingly hard, large cock. Felix nearly gasps at the sight. While he’s fucked around with guys from time to time, he’s never had someone as big as Jeff before. This is going to be new, not bad, but new.</p><p>Jeff lines himself up with Felix, slowly pushing himself in. Each inch of Jeff’s large cock pulls out groans from both men, creating a sort of beautiful song with their voices. Once Jeff bottoms out, he pulls Felix in for another wet kiss as he lets Felix adjust to his sheer size. But soon enough, Jeff’s patience runs out. He slowly pulls himself out, only to quickly push himself right back into the waiting hole. In and out, in and out; Jeff roughy thrusts into his newfound lover, pounding his prostate.</p><p>Felix is a writing mess, sobbing every time Jeff aims a thrust right at his prostate. Felix’s hands grab onto Jeff’s coat, scrunching up the tight leather. Felix is somehow already close, but to be fair, he’s never had someone so… skilled to this caliber. </p><p>Felix’s cock twitches with every thrust, moaning as Jeff gives attention to his nipples. Jeff plants his mouth around one, suckling it to his heart’s content. </p><p>With Felix’s sensitive nipples being played with and his prostate getting utterly destroyed, he cums, spilling his hot cum all over their clothed bellies. Felix pants, savoring the bliss of the orgasm. But when he comes to, he realizes Jeff’s still thrusting. It’s all getting too sensitive: his nipples being toyed with, his prostate getting pounded, and his weeping cock on the verge of tears. </p><p>Jeff plans a kiss onto Felix’s cheek, saying a little “I love you” before somehow speeding up. Tears begin gathering in Felix’s eyes, oversensitivity taking control over his body. Felix begs for Jeff to slow down, but the larger man doesn’t comply, only caring about his own orgasm at this point. </p><p>Felix sobs as tears streak down his cheeks. Little whimpers are heard between loud moans and whines. Jeff takes Felix’s cock into his hand, quickly stroking the sensitive thing. Felix’s tongue lolls out of his mouth, panting. It’s all too much; pain begins replacing pleasure.</p><p>Jeff’s cock begins to throb, signifying his orgasm. Jeff grunts as a particular rough thrust goes in deeper than any of the ones before did. Jeff groans as he cums, spilling himself inside of Felix. Jeff takes Felix’s sobbing mouth into his, suckling on his wet tongue. Felix’s second orgasm is soon to follow Jeff’s, with Jeff still relentless on stroking his cock. Felix spills himself again, cock practically weeping. </p><p>Jeff pulls out, and a waterfall of cum spills out from Felix. Jeff smirks as he gets another idea. He sits down with Felix’s lap in his. Pulling Felix’s legs over his shoulders, Jeff commenced to eat out his lover, swallowing every bit of his cum from his insides. By the time he’s finished cleaning up the mess, Felix has already cum again.</p><p>It takes a few moments for both of them to come down from their high. They fall onto the ground, both panting, breathless messes. Jeff begins laughing. He finally has someone to call his own. He turns to his side, facing Felix. He pulls him into a deep embrace, the bottle of alcohol emptied onto the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>